Karaoké
by alea holmes
Summary: Une soirée entre amis, et des sous-entendus, le tout en musique! GSR, mais d'autre également...
1. Chapter 1

« Ça vous tente un karaoké ? lança Nick, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les six dans la salle de repos, à la fin de leur service.

_ Un quoi ? fit Grissom, sortant de sa grille de mots croisés.

_ Un karaoké, répéta Sara. Tout le monde chante, par groupe ou en solo sur une chanson de son choix.

_ Je sais ce qu'est un karaoké merci.

_ Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de te vexer !

Aux yeux qu'il fit, elle se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

_ Pardonnez-moi, ça m'a échappé.

_ Alors, fit Nick, ça tente qui ? On peut faire ça ce soir ?

_ Je suis partant ! fit Greg, vivement approuvé par Warrick. Catherine ? Sara ?

_ Lindsay est chez une amie pour deux jours. Ça roule pour moi !

Sara consulta Grissom du regard.

_ No problem les gars. Prêts à perdre ? Catherine, on les bat encore ?

_ A tous les coups ! Ils sont lamentables !

Huées chez les trois CSI. Et regard intrigué de Grissom.

_ Et vous, chef, ça vous tente ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas chanter. Je chante aussi faux que…

_ Ecklie ! termine Greg en riant. Si je vous jure ! Je l'ai entendu chantonner dans son bureau l'autre fois ! une horreur !

Il s'attira les rires de tout le monde.

_ Vous savez, fit Nick. Aucun de nous ne sait réellement chanter. C'est surtout pour rire et se détendre. Regardez Warrick, il chante affreusement, mais il nous fait rire ! C'est ce qui compte. Alors, vous venez ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je suis partant aussi, fit Grissom en captant le regard de Sara. Mais ne vous plaignez pas si vos oreilles crient grâce !

_ Génial ! s'exclama Greg. Nous allons passer un moment d'enfer !

_ Pourquoi ? demanda une voix que tous reconnurent comme celle d'Ecklie.

_ Pour rien. Une simple soirée entre collègue, répondit Sara. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire ?

_ Partir, nous changer, se reposer et se retrouver plus tard, fit Nick en se levant. Rendez-vous 17h alors.

_ C'est chez qui cette fois ? demanda Catherine.

_ Chez moi ! lancèrent Grissom et Sara simultanément. Euh… enfin… si vous êtes d'accord ?

L'équipe éclata de rire. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard gêné.

_ Ben, chez vous, chef, fit Sara. Ce sera votre baptême ! »

Cet avis fut approuvé à la majorité par tout le monde. Tous se moquant royalement de la présence d'Ecklie.

*****

Une fois rentrés chez eux, les deux amants prirent leur douche, qui aurait pu être un vrai paradis, mais Sara stoppa tout.

_ Non chéri, fit-elle repoussant les mains baladeuses de son chef. Les autres arrivent dans deux heures, il faut qu'on range tout.

_ Mais la maison est propre, Hank est couché et mes bestioles vont bien, protesta ce dernier en faisant courir ses lèvres dans le cou de sa bien-aimée.

_ Oui, mais il faut qu'on enlève toutes traces de nous deux… les photos, mes affaires…

Grissom soupira.

_ Allez… ne fais pas cette tête ! Pense à la magnifique soirée que nous allons passer. Au fait, je ne te crois pas. Je suis sûre que tu as une très jolie voix.

_ Moi ? Absolument pas !

_ Menteur ! Cette nuit, tu en avais une magnifique. »

*****

Lorsque Catherine arriva. Tout était prêt, les photos du couple enlevées, les plateaux repas garnis de chips, et autres (entre autres choses des trucs bio sur insistance de Sara.).

« Déjà là Sara ? s'étonna-t-elle, quand celle-ci vint lui ouvrir.

_ Eh oui ! fit Grissom. Sara m'a proposé un coup de main pour les courses. Avec des affamés comme les garçons, mes réserves de célibataire n'auraient pas tenu !

Ils rirent tous les trois. La sonnette retentit une dernière fois, livrant passage aux trois garçons en questions. Tous trois les bras chargés de paquets. Nick apportant le jeu et la console, Warrick de quoi manger et Greg de quoi boire.

_ Qu'avez-vous amené ? lui demanda Grissom.

_ Bière, soda, la totale ! mais ce qu'il faut pour que nous soyons en état de travailler ! En parlant de cela, avez-vous la tête d'Ecklie ? fit-il en direction de Warrick et Nick. On aurait dit qu'il avait avalé une arête !

_ Il doit être vexé que nous ne l'ayons invité à venir, fit Sara.

_ Hors de question qu'il vienne chez moi ! fit Grissom d'un ton neutre.

_ Les équipes, fit Catherine. Ah oui ! Nous jouons par équipe. D'habitude, Jim vient, mais il n'est pas là. Donc…

_ Les équipes habituelles, fit Greg. Et Sara, tu te mets avec Griss ?

_ Et pourquoi pas avec toi ?

_ Tu sais bien que je préfère Nick, fit Greg, passant son bras autour de ce dernier qui le repoussa. Il chante mieux que toi !

Ce qui lui valut de recevoir l'un des coussins du canapé. Enfin, après pas mal de péripéties (une bataille de coussins orchestrée par Sara et Greg, les chamailleries sans fin entre Catherine et Warrick, les récriminations des partenaires concernant leur chanson) la soirée commença. Le premier désigné fut Warrick. Il se leva, saluant l'assistance hilare, et entonna sa chanson :

_ _J'ai reçu une lettre _

_Il y a un mois peut être  
Arrivée par erreur  
Maladresse de facteur  
Aspergée de parfum  
Rouge à lèvre carmin  
J'aurais dû cette lettre  
Ne pas l'ouvrir peut être_

_Mais moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
Je veux bien qu'elle me nomme  
Alphonse ou Fred c'est comme elle veut  
C'est comme elle veut_

L'assistance ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant, et en le voyant faire ses mimiques, à deux genoux, prenant un des magasines de Grissom pour la lettre de la chanson.

À la fin de celle-ci, les larmes coulaient sur les joues des participant, ils se tenaient les côtes de rire. Le superviseur lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Oh ! Je crois qu'on se rappellera longtemps de cette chanson, fit-il à Greg.

_ Pas de risque qu'il l'oublie ! Je vous promet de tout faire pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas ! Ah ! Le verdict ! Alors…

_ 4/10, fit Catherine, lisant le score indiqué par la télé, tout en le notant sur une feuille. Notre prochain chanteur est…


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite... pour ceux que ça interesse. En tout cas merci à tous de me lire. ça me donne l'impression d'être géniale!

Sara jeta les dès et le sort désigna Grissom comme successeur de Warrick.

_ Je vous préviens, fit-il menaçant. Que je n'en entende pas parler au labo sinon…

_ Mais oui ! Allez, chantez ! fit Sara. Je ne veux pas perdre !

Il attaqua donc sa chanson. Il regarda Sara droit dans les yeux en débutant. Cette chanson était pour elle, elle le savait. Leur chanson…

__Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart //__Bébé, ça fait longtemps qu'on est séparés_

_Much too long for a man who needs love //__Beaucoup trop longtemps pour un homme qui a besoin__d'amour_

_I miss you since I've been away //__Je m'ennuie de toi depuis que je suis parti_

_Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone //__Chérie, ça n'a pas été facile de te laisser seule_

_It's getting harder each time that I go // __C'est de plus en plus difficile chaque fois que je repart_

_If I had the choice, I would stay //__ Si j'avais le choix, je resterais_

_There's no one like you //__Il n'y a personne comme toi_

_I can't wait for the nights with you //__Je n'en peux plus d'attendre pour les nuits avec toi_

_I imagine the things we'll do // __J'imagine les choses que nous ferons_

_I just wanna be loved by you //__Je veux seulement être aimé de toi_

_No one like you _

_I can't wait for the nights with you_

_I imagine the things we'll do_

_I just wanna be loved by you_

_Girl, there are really no words strong enough // __Bébé, il n'y a pas de mots assez forts_

_To describe all my longing for love // __Pour exprimer mon besoin d'amour_

_I don't want my feelings restrained // __Je ne veux pas retenir mes sentiments_

_Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before // __Ooh, chérie, j'ai besoin de toi comme jamais__auparavant_

_Just imagine you'd come through this door // __Imagine seulement que tu franchirais cette porte_

_You'd take all my sorrow away // __Tu effacerais toute ma peine_

_There's no one like you //__Il n'y a personne comme toi_

_I can't wait for the nights with you //__Je n'en peux plus d'attendre pour les nuits avec toi_

_I imagine the things we'll do // __J'imagine les choses que nous ferons_

_I just wanna be loved by you //__Je veux seulement être aimé de toi_

À la fin de la chanson, les cinq experts étaient abasourdis, Sara rouge de confusion. Fort heureusement, personne ne s'aperçut de cela, trop scotchés pour regarder quelqu'un d'autre que leur boss, lui aussi gêné d'être le point de mire de tous.

_ Eh ben ! si on m'avait dit que vous chantiez du rock, souffla Greg. Jamais je n'aurais cru cette personne ! Je vous imaginais chantant du…

_ Carmina Burana, termina Sara. Magnifique opéra par ailleurs ! Quoique la dernière fois que je l'ai écoutée, je n'ai jamais pu entendre la fin…

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Warrick.

_ J'ai été déconcentrée par… commença-t-elle, puis rencontrant les yeux amusés et malicieux de son amant. L'article que je lisais. Il expliquait que l'altitude décuplait la sensation de plaisir et l'orgasme.

_ Je vois… fit Greg. La prochaine fois que je ramène une conquête chez moi, je lui ferai l'amour sur le toit !

L'équipe éclata de rire.

_ Crétin, siffla Sara. Bon, alors quel score pour notre novice ?

_ 8/10 ! s'exclama Catherine stupéfaite. J'en suis… Jim ne nous croira jamais !

_ Je vous préviens, pas un mot au labo, fit Grissom une nouvelle fois. Je tiens à conserver le peu d'autorité que j'ai sur vous cinq ! Et j'ai ma réputation de…

_ Chef associable, plus attiré par les habitants de Micropolis que par ses semblables, termina Catherine en riant.

_ Très drôle Catherine ! Non, sérieusement, j'aurais l'air de quoi ? Donc pas un mot sinon, vous vous rappellerez toute votre vie qu'il vaut mieux se taire parfois !

Son sourire contrasta avec son air sérieux et le ton menaçant qu'il avait pris. Tous le regardèrent, plus ou moins interdits, se demandant s'il était réellement sérieux. Remarquant que l'assiette de chips était vide, il la prit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sara le suivit avec les cannettes vides. Gil jeta un un œil au salon. Les quatre autres bavardaient et riaient joyeusement. Il prit Sara dans ses bras, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. La jeune femme s'appuya doucement contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_ Tu ne regrettes pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, en désignant du menton les trois hommes qui chahutaient dans le salon, sous l'œil amusé de Catherine.

_ Je ne regrette rien de ce qui a bien pu arriver depuis un an. Rien, pas même de voir notre salon mis à sac par une bande de gosses de trente ans !

Elle se retourna et ils échangèrent un baiser, qui pour rapide qu'il fut, leur suffit. Après tout, ils avaient du monde. Sara attrapa six nouvelles bières, et Grissom les chips et ils revinrent avec eux.

_ Ah ! Sar' ! te revoilà enfin ! fit Greg, en la prenant par les épaules et l'asseyant de force dans le canapé à côté de lui. Nick triche dans le lancé de dés !

_ C'est techniquement impossible de tricher, remarqua Grissom. Tout est une question de poignet.

Le regard plein de sous-entendus des trois hommes le fit sourire.

_ Le niveau intellectuel vole bas par ici, souffla Catherine à Sara. Si Griss se lance dans leur jeu de sous-entendus idiots, où va-t-on ?

_ A notre, perte, lui répondit Sara en riant.

_ Eh bien, montrez-nous, riposta Nick en tendant les dès à son chef.

Grissom les prit et remarqua qu'ils collaient légèrement.

_ Voilà ce que je disais ! Il triche ! asséna Greg. Il bave sur les dés !

_ Je ne bave pas, je leur souffle dessus pour qu'il me porte chance !

_ Et au passage, tu laisses je ne sais combien de microbes dessus !

_ Même pas vrai !

Nick lança un coussin à la tête de Greg qui lui répliqua aussitôt.

_ Je me demande ce qui m'a pris le jour où je vous engageais tous les deux.

_ J'étais déjà là, releva Greg.

_ Ouais, comme petit rat de laboratoire ! termina Nick. Tout mignon ! Il ne te manquait plus que les lunettes ! Quoique je n'ai rien contre les lunettes, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en remarquant que Catherine et Grissom portaient les leurs.

_ Nouvelle règle, continua Grissom. Le premier de vous deux qui enquiquine l'autre se verra assigner tous les cas de décompositions avancées ! _ Tricheur ! Abus de pouvoir ! On est pas au labo ! ça compte pas ! s'écrièrent les deux autres sous les rires de Catherine, Sara et Warrick.

La sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard. Puis Grissom se leva et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit une vieille dame et sa petite-fille sur le pas de la porte.

_ Bonjour Docteur Grissom.

_ Mrs Ellis ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Très bien merci, et vous-même.

_ Ma foi, je vais bien.

_ J'étais venus pour vous présenter ma petite-fille, Sara.

_ Enchanté, mademoiselle. Mais, je suis vraiment désolé, mais…

_ Oh ! vous avez du monde, je vois.

_ Oui et…

_ Des amis à vous je suppose ?

_ Vous supposez bien, mais…

_ Et votre dame, comment va-t-elle ?

Grissom rougit imperceptiblement, tandis que dans le salon tout le monde écoutait attentivement.

_ Partie.

_ Oh ! quel dommage, vous formiez un si joli couple… Venez manger un de ces soirs à la maison, ou même en journée. Ma fille, Elise est à la maison en ce moment. Elle aussi se remet d'une rupture difficile et…

_ Mrs Ellis, pardonnez-moi, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai du monde chez moi, et je compte bien en profiter avant d'aller travailler. Au revoir Madame, Sara. »

Il ferma la porte, sous le regard stupéfait de la femme. Tandis qu'au salon, tous le regardèrent, intrigués. Il sentit peser le regard de Sara sur lui.

_ Une voisine. Où en étions-nous ?

_ Ça dépend, fit Greg. Les menaces ou le jeu ?

_ Le jeu.

_ Vous deviez lancer les dès. Vous les avez toujours dans votre main d'ailleurs.

Grissom jeta les dès.

_ _Alea jacta est_… Sara. A vous l'honneur. »

Il lui tendit le micro et elle commença.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais... j'ai été longue à vous poster ce chapitre! Je m'en excuse et le voici aprèrs de longs mois de silence. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Merci à MarG pour sa correction et son soutien. Gros bisous à mes deux chéries! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La jeune femme regarda s'afficher les paroles de la chanson qu'elle avait à interpréter.

_ Génial ! Du français ! Vous pouviez pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ? grogna-t-elle.

_ Les dés l'ont décidé !

Elle soupira et commença :

_ _Les passants sur son chemin_

_Soulèvent leurs galures,_

_Le chien lui lèche les mains_

_Sa présence rassure._

_Voyez cet enfant qui beugle,_

_Par lui secouru,_

_Et comme il aide l'aveugle_

_À traverser la rue._

_Dans la paix de son jardin_

_Il cultive ses roses._

_Monsieur est un assassin_

_Quand il est morose._

Nouvelle crise de rire à la fin de la chanson, toute l'équipe était hilare. D'autant que Greg, qui se vengeait de Nick, faisait mine de l'étrangler avec la laisse de Hank. Le chien en question, après avoir vainement attendu sa promenade en voyant la laisse dans les mains du jeune homme, s'était recouché aux pieds de son maître et regardait d'un air étrange les visiteurs de ce dernier.

« Vous terrorisez mon chien ! s'exclama Grissom une fois la chanson terminée. Les garçons, vous venez de faire peur à mon chien.

Le score de Sara ne battit pas celui de son amant.

_ Un point d'écart. Gil tu as détrôné notre championne ! fit Catherine en riant. À qui le tour ?

Le sort la désigna et elle prit le relais. Le titre de la chanson la fit sourire. Un sourire énigmatique qui intrigua tout le monde sauf un… D'une voix douce, elle fit vivre les paroles de Céline Dion.

_ _There were nights when the wind was so cold //_ _Il y a eu des nuits où le vent était tellement froid  
That my body froze in bed_ // _Que mon corps a gelé au lit  
If I just listened to it_ // _Si seulement je l'avait écouté  
Right outside the window_ // _Juste dehors à la fenêtre_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel // Il y a eu des jours où le soleil était tellement cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust // Que toutes mes larmes sont tournées en poussière  
And I just knew my eyes were // Et je savais juste que mes yeux était pour  
Drying up forever // Sècher à jamais _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left // J'ai terminé de pleurer à l'instant ou tu es parti  
And I can't remember where or when or how // Et je ne peux pas me rappeler où ou quand ou comment  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made // Et j'ai banni tous les souvenirs que toi et moi avons fait_

But when you touch me like this // Mais quand tu me touches comme ça  
And you hold me like that // Et que tu me tiens comme ça  
I just have to admit // Je dois juste admettre  
That it's all coming back to me // Que tout ça me revient  
When I touch you like this // Quand je te touche comme ça  
And I hold you like that // Et que je te tiens comme ça  
It's so hard to believe but // C'est tellement dur d'y croire mais  
It's all coming back to me // Tout ça me revient 

_There were moments of gold // Ily a eu des moments d'or  
And they were flashes of light // Et des éclats de lumières  
There were things I'd never do again // Il y a eu des choses que je ne ferai plus jamais  
But then they'd always seemed right // Mais elles ont toujours semblées bonnes  
There were nights of endless pleasure // Il y a eu des nuits de plaisir sans fin  
It was more than any laws allow // C'était plus que toutes les lois accordées  
Baby Baby _

_If I kiss you like this // Si je t'embrasse comme ça  
And if you whisper like that // Et si tu murmures comme ça  
It was lost long ago // C'était perdu bien avant  
But it's all coming back to me // Mais tout ça me revient  
If you want me like this // Si tu me veux comme ça  
And if you need me like that // Et si tu a besoin de moi comme ça  
It was dead long ago // C'était mort bien avant  
But it's all coming back to me // Mais tout ça me revient  
It's so hard to resist // C'est tellement dur d'y résister  
And it's all coming back to me // Mais tout ça me reviens  
I can barely recall // Je peux à peine m'en souvenir  
But it's all coming back to me now // Mais tout ça me revient maintenant _

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies // Il y a eu ces menaces vides et ces mensonges creux  
And whenever you tried to hurt me // Et quand tu as essayé de me blesser  
I just hurt you even worse // Je t'ai juste blessé encore plus  
And so much deeper // Et tellement plus profond _

_There were hours that just went on for days // Il y a eu des heures qui sont devenues des jours  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances // Quand, seuls à la fin, on a compté toutes les chances  
That were lost to us forever // Qui nous ont été perdues pour toujours _

_But you were history with the slamming of the door // Mais tu étais de l'histoire ancienne avec le claquement de la porte  
And I made myself so strong again somehow // Et je me suis devenue très forte encore comme ça  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then // Et je n'ai jamais perdu aucun de mon temps sur toi depuis là_

But if I touch you like this // Mais si je te touche comme ça  
And if you kiss me like that // Et que tu m'embrasses comme ça  
It was so long ago // C'était il y a bien longtemps  
But it's all coming back to me // Mais tout ça me revient  
If you touch me like this // Si tu me touches comme ça  
And if I kiss you like that // Et que je t'embrasse comme ça  
It was gone with the wind // C'était mort avec le vent  
But it's all coming back to me // Mais tout ça me revient 

_There were moments of gold // Il y a eu des moments d'or  
And they were flashes of light // Et des éclats de lumières  
There were things we'd never do again // Il y a eu des choses qu'on ne fera plus jamais  
But then they'd always seemed right // Mais elles ont toujours semblées bonnes  
There were nights of endless pleasure // Il y a eu des nuits de plaisir sans fin  
It was more than all your laws allow // C'était plus que toutes tes lois accordées  
Baby, Baby, Baby _

_When you touch me like this // Quand tu me touches comme ça  
And when you hold me like that // Et quand tu me tiens comme ça  
It was gone with the wind // C'était mort avec le vent  
But it's all coming back to me // Mais tout ça me revient  
When you see me like this // Quand tu me vois comme ça  
And when I see you like that // Et que je te vois comme ça  
Then we see what we want to see // Et on voit qu'est-ce qu'on veut voir  
All coming back to me // Tout me revient  
The flesh and the fantasies // La chair et les fantasmes  
All coming back to me // Tout me revient  
I can barely recall // Je peux à peine me souvenir  
But it's all coming back to me now // Mais tout ça me revient maintenant _

_If you forgive me all this Si tu me pardonne tout ça  
If I forgive you all that Si je te pardonne tout ça  
We forgive and forget On pardonne et on oublie  
And it's all coming back to me now Et tout ça me revient maintenant _

_And when I touch you like that // Et quand je te touche comme ça  
If you do it like this // Si tu le fais comme ça  
And if we... // Et si on..._

Le silence accueillit sa prestation. Tous, à l'exception de Grissom, étaient habitués à la voix de la rouquine pourtant… Cette fois-ci, elle stupéfia tout le monde. Par sa voix, la chanson reprenait vie et sens. Les yeux de Griss alla de notre chanteuse à l'un des garçons. Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma. Il échangea un regard avec Sara et y lut la même certitude. Pendant ce temps, les garçons attendaient le score de Catherine.

_ 8/10 ! lança Warrick. Comme Griss ! Ex æquo !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Grissom.

_ Non… parce que par équipe Sara et moi avons l'avantage. Vous n'avez que 12 alors que nous avons 15 !

Après Catherine, le sort désigna Greg. Lequel sourit en lisant le titre de la chanson. Il regarda Nick en riant, lequel compris le regard et répliqua :

_ Rêve pas vieux ! Jamais de la vie. Je ne suis pas de ce bord !

_ Moi non plus ! fut la réponse de Greg qui ajouta : toutefois, comme tout le monde dédicace sa chanson, je vais le faire pour toi.

Regards surpris de tous. Grissom fronça les sourcils.

_ _Let spend the night together // __Passons la nuit ensemble_

_I know you want it too // __Je sais que tu le veux aussi_

_The magic of the moment // __La magie de ce moment-__là_

_Is what I've got for you // C'est __ce que j'ai à t'offrir_

_The heartbeat of this night // __Le battement de cœur de cette nuit_

_Is made to lose control // __Est fait pour perdre le contrôle_

_And there is something in your eyes // __Et il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux_

_That's longing for some more // __C'est l'envie d'en avoir plus_

_Let us find together // __Trouvons ensemble_

_The beat we're looking for // Le__ tempo qui nous conviendra__._

La fin de la chanson se perdit dans un aboiement strident qui fit éclairer de rire les experts. Sauf Greg, qui vexé, se rassit sans un mot. Il fit un score de 6/10. Et mit la pression sur son partenaire. Le sort désigna ensuite Nick, qui interpréta avec brio sa chanson, d'un chanteur français.

_ … _C'est jeudi il est 5 heures 5 _

_J'ai bouclé une petite valise _

_Et je traverse doucement l'appartement endormi _

_J'ouvre la porte d'entrée _

_En retenant mon souffle _

_Et je marche sur la pointe des pieds _

_Comme les soirs _

_Où je rentrais après minuit _

_Pour ne pas qu'ils se réveillent…_

_ C'est pour moi que tu voles ? demanda Greg en riant à la fin de la chanson.

_ Oui, pour t'éviter !

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-laborantin se contenta de prendre dignement sa bière et d'en avaler une gorgée.

_ Récapitulons, fit Catherine, feuillets en mains. Nous avons en tête Sara et Griss avec 15/20, suivi de… vous deux avec 13 et ensuite Warrick et moi avec 12 ! Seconde manche !

_ Un instant ! Les scores en solitaire, ça donne quoi ? demanda Greg. Je veux savoir !

Il prit la feuille que lui tendait Catherine et y lut ce qui suit :

Warrick : 4/10 (La lettre)

_Grissom : 8/10 (__No one like you__)_

_Sara : 7/10 (__Monsieur__)_

_Catherine :8/10 (__It's all coming back to me__)_

Greg : 6/10 (The rythm of love)

_Nick : 6/10 (__Je vole__)_

La seconde manche commença…


End file.
